DESCRIPTION (Investigator's Abstract): The project is designed to use the study of platinum complexes of imidazo (2, 1-b) thiazole derivatives to develop an undergraduate research program at Trenton State College. Its long-term goal is to produce antitumor agents, and the principal investigator proposesthat these complexes may exhibit a broader spectrum of activity and reduced toxicity relative to other chemotherapeutic platinum drugs. The work will involve synthesis and characterization of the various organoplatinum species and a detailed examination of their structure by x-ray crystallographic techniques. In addition, biological activity will be determined by enzyme assay and by in vitro antitumor assays. Subsequent work will involve in vivo antitumor studies on compounds which show promising activityin preliminary screens. Undergraduate students will participate in all aspects of the project. It is expected that this exposure to research will encourage students to pursue graduate studies in chemistry, biology, and health-related fields.